CAMPAIGN TLDR
Session 1 - Akron e Moto chegam por barco a Nenma - Ole Monsen, o capitao do barco em q estavam a viajar indica lhes em q taverna poderiam ficar por agr - Dirigem se para a taverna onde encontram um cleric deitado no chao ao lado da lareira(Galius), um gnomo bard (Namfoodle) a tocar para um conjunto de patrons e e um elfo no balcao - Chegam mais tarde a taverna vindos de cavalo Sariel e Iaron - conhecem a dona da taverna - Namfoodle fala com ambos os grupos depois de terem visto os posters a pedir ajuda com kobolds na Iulavict Forest - rest until next day - A dona da taverna fala com a Sariel em privado - viajam para a floresta e a meio caminho encontram um passed out goliath a flotuar num riacho (Booi) - São atacados por lobos e sao quase fdds - continuam viagem ate a floresta onde encontram o Orc of the Forest of Iulavict - conversam com ele mas n conseguem descobrir nada de especial ate o momento em q sao atacados por kobolds - Namfoodle da ‘charm’ da tartaruga gigante para ajudar a combater - fucking destroy the kobolds - um dos kobolds era sorcerer com uma orb magica - fuckitburns - metem a orb dentro da mala do Galius para levarem —End Session— Session 2 - Druid acha o Booi interessante e decide leva lo (desculpa para o Booi sair mais cedo/ n tar presente) - Continuam caminho pela floresta, o cavalo do Iaron tem de ficar para traz e têm de fazer inteligence check para entrar na floresta - somethingsnotright.jpg - chegam a vila e ta td queimado (Namfoodle explains and what not) - tentativa de ambush de kobolds - encontram cenas magicas mas nada de demasiado importante nas cabanas queimadas (a cape that is always billowing) - seguem pegadas ate cave dos kobolds - dao raid na caverna e encontram enslaved gnomes e libertam nos - continuam a explorar mais a cave e encontram mantimentos e um pequeno laboratorio meio destruido. - encontram alguns ingredientes de alquimia e um saco com explosion rings - Voltam para a zona principal da caverna e libertam mais escravos a escavar a paredes - free them and kill kobolds - vêm uma ponte sobre um rio a ser guardada por buffed up kobolds - kill them again - level up —End Session— Session 3 - pass bridge - some more kobolds and mining gnomes - same old - get back - tunnels lead deep - viajam durante bue tempo ate encontrarem uma zona aberta rodeada de pilares de arquitetura estranha - encontram um portao gigantesco fucking omnious -halfdead by now but fuck it - open gates like fucking chads - The Ancient Winged Drake is resting among a group of corpses - giant statue of a humanoid and a dragon behind the dragon - he mad - initiative and what not - quase morrem mas conseguem vencer - encontram os pais do Namfoodle mortos - Iaron investiga a estatua - Fucked up roll 4 him - encontram uma escritura estranha na estatua - copiam a escritura e fazem um dezenho basico da estatua - leave the cavern and lead the people to the inner forest - saem da Iulavict Forest e caminham ate a cidade sem problemas - qnd chegam a cidade vêm td a gente a fugir e a dirigir em direcao da explosao - a taverna onde tinham estado a dormir foi destruida e vêm uma figura desconhecida a frente dos destrocos —End Session— Session 4 - a figura desconhecida é o mestre da Sariel , Milo Hayburrow - eles falam um boacado e o Milo vai se embora - entre os destrocos encontram o corpo morto da dona do bar e o elfo meio morto - tentam descobrir o q pode ter sido a origem da explosao mas so descobrem q tinha um hue verde ao inicio e q normalmente magia verde esta conectada a necromancy mas acaba ficar demasiado tarde - decidem explorar a cidade por sitio onde ficar - encontram o Booi passed out contra uma parede e sem o medinho da mao esquerda - encontram duas tavernas: 1 bordel e uma high end Inn - O Booi fica com uma velha no bordel e o resto fica na high end inn - voltam a tentar procurar mais cenas sobre a explosao cada um num sitio diferente e aproveitam para procurar mantimentos - Akron e Moto vao para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre coisas de interesse proprio enqnt q o resto procura pela cidade - mais tarde encontram uma workshop de um velho q so lhes consegue explicar o funcinamento dos rings - tem problemas com guardas qnd tentam voltar para a inn e o Iaron tenta roubar um dos guardas - fogem dos guardas durante algum tempo ate voltarem tds para o bordel por terem sido expulsos da inn - encontram o capitao do barco a caminho e convida tds a irem para a inn de mercantes visto perceber q precisam de ajuda. - dentro da inn acabam por procurar trabalho - sao oferecidos trabalho por uma halfling (Iositov) para fazer o transporte de livros proibidos para Strandvi - seguem caminho com a carroca com ilusion magic e com os livros —Session End— Session 5 - A caminho de Strandvi passaram por uma vila onde ouviram rumores sobre problemas com o noble em Holfast (antigamente tinha escrito como Dalsvika) - Nessa vila a Sariel encontrou um gj a olhar para a ela num dos cantos da taverna. Quando tentou interagir com ele limitou-se a fugir - no dia a seguir encontram no afixado a parede morto com ‘o fim de Farran’ escrito nas paredes ao lado do corpo no que apenas a Sariel lê como celestial - procuram um pouco sobre a situacao mas n encontram nada e seguem caminho -chegam a Holfast com os livros - vao para a taverna em q marcaram ponto de encontro com a IO (Iositov) - descobrem q a IO têm uma irmã gemea - investigam sobre os boatos relativos ao noble chefe da cidade - descobrem shenanigans a acontecer no cemiterio - O Booi encontra a Edda Nuam, filha do nobre q tmb esta a tentar perceber o q anda a acontecer - saem do cemiterio e vao comecar a procurar cenas na cidade para mantimentos and what not - Sariel e Moto acabam por ir investigar na biblioteca e o Akron vai a um dwarf weapon smith local fazer comission de uma arma - Moto descobre sobre um mago enloquecido que vive em Alapala agr -a noite voltam para o cemiterio e enontram outra vez a Edda - descobrem uma passagem secreta no cemiterio para um esconderijo dos Bandits Royal Ring - Esta la a haver um acordo entre o assumido chefe deles e o nobre da cidade - Vêm tmb la a IO e os supostos carregamentos de livros - Lutam com o Gangue e chamam as autoridades —Session End— Session 6 - continuam para Strandvi - Montam acampamento na floresta - ouvem barulhos estranhos e qnd vao investigar encontram um griffin morto - voltam para o acampamento e dao long rest ate o final da noite - acordam e seguem caminho - a meio encontram uma pequena quinta com um casal idoso - oferecem sitio para eles ficarem e descansarem - decobrem uma dungeon badass na cave deles - dao cenas aos gjs qnd vêm q eles descobriram - send them on their way and what not - vao para temsa (agr é apenas uma bustling town a caminho entre Pembrews e Radstead) - O Booi mal entra na vila faz bullying a um gj e a filha e a guarda local leva-o para n fazer mais confusao (cant really keep them there cuse he didn’t do much) - o resto do grupo encontra uma taverna - Conhecem Tylion q da bust da backstory do Galius acidentalmente - Gives map and teaches spells and shit to the party as an apology - Booi é libertado pq os guardas realmente n sabem o q fazer neste tipo de situacao - a meio caminho encontra uma half orc com uma carrada de gatos bebes e leva um deles e encontra a taverna onde o grupo esta - explica lhes a situacao sobre n saber onde o mestre foi e estar a procura lo para traze lo de volta para Marlaks ou ver se precisa de ajuda - Pede q caso encontrem alguma cena estranha q o contactem com a sending stone q lhes deu - Tylion leaves - ficam na taverna pela noite mas sao atacados - Bandits Royal Ring group - n estao felizes q tenham atacado o grupo deles em Holfast mass explicam q o gj em cargo de la tava a comecar a tirar o dinheiro para ele proprio e a quebrar regras qnt a “corrumper“ a town - Falam com o Pimp through magic means - Gives them another chance - Têm agr de levar as drogas para Strandvi —Session Ends— Session 7 - A caminho de Rodstead encontram um grupo de bandidos - conseguem afugentalos com a ajuda de um ranger q os estava a perseguir (Tusk aka pc do mendes) - tentam encontrar os bandidos mais dentro da floresta mas todos eles foram mortos por um grupo de trolls - Continuam caminho para Rodstead acompanhados agr pelo Tusk - Fazem pitstop em Rodstead onde encontram Dottie, uma miuda pequena q lhes oferece gomas e depois de olhar para dentro da carroca (a carroca é a mesma desde de nenma) junta se ao grupo em caminho a Strandvi - Turns out Dottie is a drug mule - surprisepikachu.jpg - enqnt estao em Roadstead o Booi compra uma coleira para o gato - numa das bancas o Iaron e o Galius encontram uma arma de fogo e roubam-na - perde o gato de vista e ele encontra um rato td fdd encostado a um beco - oferece o rato ao Booi mas a party percebe o rato é sentient - levam o rato com eles ate Strandvi - a meio caminho o rato torna se num half orc q explica q tinha sido cursed apartir de um ritual - fazem o resto do caminho até Strandvi - qnd chegaram a Strandvi foram falar com o Pimp (Khiel) e quase deu merda da grossa - Foram investigar a cidade a procura sobre os rat slavers - encontraram um dos gjs com ratos e extorquiram informacao and what not - meanwhile o Galius e o Iaron roubaram uma firearm com mecanismo de pedra magica - back 2 tavern - O Pimp tentou levantar a moral dos gjs do gangue e deu bebidas a tds pela noite - Akron receives necklace —Session Ends— Session 8 - Wake up - Tusk esta a fazer planos com o Khiel sobre o slaver dos ratos - fazem planos para tentar descubrir mais alguma coisa apartir do q lhes foi dito pelo gj q apanharam - Khiel sucks the fucking life out of the dud, dark crystal style - Pimp fala sobre Mara Jay, a dona de uma loja de joias q pode ajudar a dar track dos ratos e dos slavers - vao para o centro da cidade a porucra da loja - A Sariel encontra uma tenda a vender animais na zona aberta do mercado e compra um Mastiff arracado de Dire-wolf - continuam caminho ate encontrar a loja da Mara - A loja esta cheia de passaros a voar por td o lado - Mara envia um dos passaros q tem para guiar o grupo ate o q pensa ser o esconderijo - A meio caminho sao atacados por um grupo numa zona mais disperca da cidade - continuam caminho ate o esconderijo - chegam a um beco sem saida com um fosso -entram no fosso cuse it’s the hideout - kill a dude there —session end— Session 9 - navegam dentro do fosso durante um bocado - uns qnts gajos chegam por for a do fosso e vêm o Nyme (lobo da Sariel) e atacam -fight ensues - matam os gjs la em cima e voltam outra vez para o fosso -continuam pelo o esconderijo e soltam alguns escravos q ainda têm a sua forma fisica e uns qnts q sao agr ratos - seguem ate ao fundo do esconderijo e chegam a um beco sem saida - encontram uma passagem secreta - seguem a passagem secreta ate encontrarem um half-orc shaman a fazer um ritual - roll initiative and what not - get their asses royally fucked - find some loot and papers around in the cave —end session— Session 10 - look around in the cavern - ficam la um bom bocado ate decidir se é seguro sair - voltam para o pimp - o Pimp diz para irem ter com um dos gjs q trabalha para ele em Karila e da lhes uma palavra passe - Pimp explica q uma das familias reais (n sabe qual) esta envolvida no trafico de slaves - Pimp mata o resto dos bandidos q foram capturados - back on the road - conhecem um druid com cara morfed parecida com a de um morcego - Sariel insults him and he fucks them up -Chegam a meio caminho de Conwit a uma pequena town com um acampamento gigante —End Session— Session 11 - Procuram mantimentos na cidade para a viagem - O Galius recebe uma moeda estranha - Traveling is quiet - Param em Conwit e sao contratados para proteger uma carroca ate Karila - sao atacados a caminho da cidade por 4 gjs desfarcados - matam 2 e os restantes fogem com a pessoa q tavam a transportar - td a gente dentro de ambas as caravanas esta agr morta e uma esta desaparecida —End Session— Session 12 -Fazem caminho para a cidade com os corpos mortos - O gj q os contratou explica a situacao da cidade - era suposto haver um casamento dentro de 1 semana para fortalecer as aliancas entre Turimia e Loyaviklan mas a princesa foi sequestrada no ataque e n sabem o q vai acontecer - O elfo (Heryndel) q os contratou é filho de uma das liders (Lady Councillor Ciserai) da cidade e era suposto ter trazido a princesa um pouco de tempo antes do que estava a ser dito ao publico para tentar evitar este tipo de situacoes - Seguem caminho com Hyrendel até a casa dele para onde foram convidados a ficar pela Ciserai enqnt estao a contrato para resolver o crime - Decidem investigar a unica pita q têm é as armas q foram deixadas para tras pelos assassinos - São lhes dadas indicacoes para irem ter com Dorren, o melhor carpinteiro da cidade - Explica q as armas foram feitas como q “em massa” - Booi decide q quere uma cauda magica de madeira e pede a Dorren par lhe fazer uma - Y the fuck not - Leave the shop - A party separa se em 2 para investigar a cidade e a outra metade volta a ir ter com Cicerai para dizer o q descuriram ate agr - O Akron encontra o Tylion numa loja de magia, ele ajuda-o a comprar um magic ring e depois vai se embora - Na casa da Ciserai sao convidados para a sala de planos onde estao presentes Cibor Albimond (chefe da guarda da cidade militar da cidade e heroi de guerra) e Torgovann (Spymaster) - Tylion entra na sala a meio da reuneao pq esta a ajudar a familia Albimond com as cenas a pedido do College of Goldenfall e pede para ir falar com o Galius -Explicam a situacao e vao dar rest pelo resto do dia - de manha vao explorar nas bordas da cidade - decidem inspecionar a moeda do Galius e atiram na ao ar - da summon de goblins assustados -matam goblins - rodam outra vez - summons weird Gremlin — End Session— Session 13 - Gremlin ainda esta summoned - Gremlin vende itens magicos - o Gremlin da dessumon -dao summon do Gremlin outra vez - n compram nada e o Gremlin fica despontado - voltam para a cidade depois de terem explorado um pouco os acampamentos a volta da cidade - voltam de noite - reparam q estao a ser perseguidos - entram em combate outra vez com hooded figures - tentam manter o combate lowkey para a populacao da cidade n reparar no q esta a acontecer - combat ends - descobrem q os corpos têm cenas encotradas dentro da boca - chamam o Tylion para ajudar com a situacao -ele explica em termos vagos q quem ta por de traz disto esta a controlar corpos ja mortos, pelo q parece apenas humanos - Fazem um pouco de merda nos bares e depois voltam para a casa da Cicerai - ela n ta em casa nem o Hyrendel - O Akron e o Moto decidem investigar a casa e acabam por entrar no private study da Cicerai - Encontram uma carrada de livros e uma gaveta trancada - Tentam abrila a forca mas desistem — End Session— Session 14 - Next day -Acordam - cada um vai fazer uma cena qlqr a toa - A party em geral ou fica a treinar ou da T-pose - O Galius vai comprar ingredientes para ritual spell - O Booi vai ver o progresso da butt plug - Dorren faz proposta de lhe dar a cauda sem custos adicionais para alem dos materiais a um preco bastante baixo se ele lhe fizer um facor, entrgar uma parcela - sure - voltam a encontrar se em casa - Galius faz summon de disabled pigeon - vao ter com o Tylion para saber o q ele descobriu nos corpos - no Tylion , just blood and destruction - investigam a casa e encontram uma passagem secreta - seguem a passagem ate a floresta e apartir dai seguem um pequeno trilho de sangue - sao atacados a meio do caminho - encontram uma entrada —End Session— Session 15 -entraram na dungeon/hideout -pequeno encontro com guardas a vigiarem prisioneiros -matam guardas e soltam prisioneiros -China joins the party -encontram Tylion meio morto e sem braco -parte dos prisioneiros vai vigiar a parte de cima enqnt q o resto continua com o grupo para lutar -entram no study do mestre q coordena td e descobrem uma passagem secreta (o Iaron tmb descobre 3 livros sobre necromancy) -passagem secreta leva à princesa q estavam a procura e é levada para seguranca com mais alguns dos prisioneiros soltos -continuam mais um pouco pela dungeon e encontram um mortuario quase cheio -Tylion usa necromancy para dar summon dos gjs tds e continuam em frente -encontram um dos lords q controla a cidade (Torgovann) com uma carrada de gjs e comeca uma luta gigante - os gjs rendem se qnd a power house deles é esmagada —End Session— Session 16 - comecam a prender os gjs com o q têm a mao -O Booi esmaga a cabeca de um gj -Encontram cenas importantes na sala de missoes - O Booi faz merda e maior parte dessas cenas é destruida -Voltam para a cidade - Booi vai a tempo de fazer a entrega da parcela - Tylion trata das cenas com os lideres da cidade - Covocados para a sala de planos para escolherem recompensas - Booi tenta arranjar merda com Albimond - Doesn’t work 2 well -À saida da cidade vêm fumo a distancia -Encontram uma vila a arder e comecam a dirigirem se para la -O Iaron usa a owl para ver um grupo de 15 goliaths a fugirem a distancia —End Session— Session 17 - Tentam ir investigar a vila - O Booi n se consegue aproximar demasiado por alguma razao - encontram a vila saqueada com o uso de gelo - a vila tmb esta arder tho - Nothing they can do tho - fazem um acampamento n mt longe da zona - sao atacados por um Goliath gigantesco e um humano - pretty clutch - fogem da zona e dexam la os corpos - sao ajudados pelo druid com a cara morphed semelhante a de um mocego - dao um ultimo push para chegar a Wedlewruns —End Session— Session 18 - Passam a noite na primeira taverna q encontram - vao a procura de cenas pela cidade - encontram um armeiro para lhe tentar vender as armas mas n da em nada - avisam lhe dos goliaths tho -saem da cidade e vao em direcao de Wedlewruns -Chegam tarde mas entram facilmente na cidade - encontram uma taverna onde ta a haver uma carrada de lutas com apostas - China entra no ring para lutar e quase da merda numa lota contra um half-orc gigante - vencem mas com o uso de magia de gjs fora do ring -bookie not happy but gives the money - tentam encontrar uma taverna -encontram uma bue vazia e ficam por la - os gjs do fighting ring aparecem a meio da noite e atacam-nos - fogem a cavalo e sao perseguidos ainda um bom bocado ate despistarem-nos/mata-los - Namfoodle sente a presenca de um gj a correr em direcao deles - Milo Hayburrow is back - n gosta do facto d q deu bue dinheiro a Sariel para ela acabar a gastar td num cao - Pede a party q o siga para poder leva los ate uma zona q ele queria explorar -Chegam a uma mansão burned down no meio da floresta - Milo avisa q qnd entrarem dentro da mansão n há mais perguntas e sequerm perguntar alguma coisa perguntam for a da mansao - entram dentro da mansao, ta td destruido ou burned down - nas escadas em cima encontram um caminho de cinzas ainda a chamuscar e dois corpos queimados, um dentro de uma armadura e um corpo de uma mulher num estado um pouco mais conservado do q maior parte das coisas q estao dentro de casa - no piso inferior encontram uma entrada secreta para underground - seguem o caminho ate um portao gigantesco semelhante ao q encontraram na primeira dungeon de kobolds na floresta do Namfoodle - Qnd abrem as portas o Iaron ve se a si proprio numa zona gigantesca a com agua ate meio das canelas - consegue ver td por causa de uma luz fraca de um sol a eclipsar - uma criatura formada por bracos sem corpos comeca a subir apartir do chao e puscar uma espada do meio da inundacao - Iaron tenta resistir mas n da mt resultado, ultima coisa q ve antes de voltar a realidade é a creatura a levar 2 blasts pela lateral - investigam a sala - corpo morto de um drake semelhante ao do da ultima vez q tiveram numa sala parecida bem como uma estatua gigantesca - investigam a sala e voltam para cima - qnd voltam encontram o corpo do knight a grente d porta —End Session— Session 19 - encontram o corpo do knight a frente da porta - comecam a ver varias pequenas chamas a entrar pelas janelas e a descerem pelas escadas - o knight comeca por dar stumble para atacar o grupo falhando maior parte dos ataques - o Milo da hold dos swarms de will o wisps - continuam a lutar contra o knight neste estado ate ele ir abaixo - cue in omnious humming - um espirito femenino desce pelas escadas e faz com q o corpo do knight se volte a acender mais forte - shit goes down, comeca a casa a arder com mais forca - o Galius da turn undead e os wisps comecam a estremecer, abre espaco para o Milo poder atacar - o espirito da wail para dar psychic damage a tds (leva o Nyme a 0) - Galius mete o knight a soros e o espirito desfaz-se para cura-lo - undead fire dragonoid da burst pela parede e absorve o resto do will o wisps, o Milo luta contra ele sozinho - china da bash no knight - combate termina - fogo apaga -se a mansao revela se estar em mt melhor estado do q originalmente parecia - discussao entre o Milo e o Moto - comecam a investigar a mansao - encontram no fundo da adega por traz de uma porta secreta um teleportation circle e um waygate lado a lado - na biblioteca o Booi e o Galius destroem uma secretaria onde encontram la dentro um spellbook e um diario - (encontram mais itens dentro da casa mais depois mando o mapa com a lista dos itens em cada divisão para o grupo) - o Milo desaparece - encontram um mapa das ilhas com uma zona apontada assinado com um M —End Session—